runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Nanosians: Records
03:57, October 14, 2014 (UTC)GENERAL ALEX HIMSELF THE BEGINNING There is no true beginning. No records in their history show of one. The Oldest Leader of their people was Admiral Zonal. Let's forwards this a bit. The ruling leader of this timeline would be Emperor Xelandal, the father of the one they call Ultranium on earth. he has ruled for over 500 years, and continues his reign of peace and forgiveness to those who he stumbles upon in the depths of space, offering protection and solitude on his humble planet known as Nanosia. Upon the discovery of earth, the Emperor sent his son, Alexal, to this planet. UPON EARTH As he's sent, in his large fighter ship, he'd enter the earth's atmosphere after about a year of travel from the planet that is millions of light-years away. Alexal, later called Alexander (Alex for short), lands in a corn field not far from the town of falador, only to be adopted and raised as a human by a man named John and Lana Braun. He grew up on the farm, raising cattle and saving pedestrians from becoming lost out in th e countryside. At the age of 30, he met a woman who had brung his sheep to his doorstep. she was pretty, pale, a hood. after convincing her to let him follow, they traveled together into Varrock, this being his first time there. after getting to know her, things happened, and he began to kill. He also discovered his ship, and upon starting it, it had sent a beacon to Nanosia, calling upon the military to retrieve it. NANOSIA A harsh planet with extreme heat and frigid temperatures as low as -300 F and as high as 200 F, There are many volcanoes. The planet is split into three if you'd look at it; 1/3 is completely tundra and frigid conditions, 1/3 is an ocean seperating the two, and the last 3rd is volcanic and deserts, with a few forests and geysers. The biggest city, the Capital known as Nanosita, is centered in the Frigid region. the Total population of the planet is about 3.5 Trillion Nanosians, with a military at about 300 billion. The Emperor Xelandal rules supreme over the great race. INHABITANTS There are many species on this horrid planet. a list of some: NANOSIANS: *Humanoid, the intelligent species of the planet. *outnumber everything else. DUNGLOS: *the dog-like creature, with thorny porcupine spiked on their back, teeth that stretch past their lips and have jagged edges. *6 legs, 3 on each side. *a thorned tail, used for wacking if close enough *faster than a nanosian, can run up to 100 mph. *found in both regions. *about 3 times the size of the average german shepard on earth. *most abundant animal on the planet. *used for military purposes. HUNDARI: *Cats, about twice the size as a lion on earth *almost Razor thin teeth, which can crush a human's body within seconds of latching. *teeth are sometimes used for weapons (highly unbreakable). *very few, atleast 300 on the planet. and about 25 in the military CERNIFEXI: *only 5 remain on the planet, 2 used for military *stand at about 80 feet tall, walk on all fours, similar to a gorilla or an ape. *two large arms and short hind legs, heavy fur, like a mammoth. *two smaller skinner but long arms jut from it's chest, used for picking up and simple things. *rely on smell and hearing, having a large curved Rhino type horn on their forehead, almost like a shark fin. (used for ramming and gouging larger things) THE UN-NAMED: *fly within the frigid region. *4 large wings, 2 large in the front and 2 smaller ones in the back. *only 1 has been seen on the planet. MILITARY RANKING/ROLES GENERAL: Command the whole fleet, one above the Captains. Only one General exists until the only existing one dies, and it is passed down. CAPTAIN: only 3 are allowed at once. the three that are in command include in orders from class: Krovzon, Zenzon, Elzis. COMMANDER: rule over the ground troopers and the special operational forces within the ships. no set number, but includes 1 head commander SUB-COMMANDERS: basically assistants to a commander. FLIGHT-PILOTS: Control the main ships, about 50 to a single ship, depending on it's size and job. GROUND SQUADRON LEADER: also known as a "Tenant". command over most ground-troops in a platoon. do not exceed that duty. about 1 to every platoon. SPECTARI: special forces. highly trained to destroy a target or harmful enemy using any means possible. only 4 of them, but don't underestimate their presence or power. GROUND TROOP: Simple soldier. weild a firing weapon or a blade. some even are armed with cannons. SHIPS AND TRANSPORTATION As listed, from size and importance: WAR ENGINES: only two were made, the commanding fleet ship is about the size of the planet Venus. The subcommanding ship is about the size of the planet Mercury. Armed with a very large weapon used to incinerate a planet as large as Jupiter, it weilds enough power to destroy a solar system if it chose (goes for both ships). COMMAND SHIP: there are only 3, and they are about the size of the moon, armed with a smaller weapon with enough power to exterminate a whole population, but to leave the atmosphere and the surface of a planet barren and dry, killing and destroying everything in it's explosion's path. one shot covers the whole planet. COMBAT VESSELS: there are about 1 million of these ships. used for entering the atmosphere of earth, their size is about a little bit bigger than the island of Manhattan, located in the state of New York. COMMANDER PERSONA SHIP: held by the general, captains and commander, they are smaller ships about the size of the hawaii. they hold up to about 2 million soldiers each, with about 30 million smaller fighter-jet like vessels. TRANSPORTATION VESSELS: small, about the size of a cruise ship. it has two large engines on the back, stacked ontop of eachother, with a very oval body to the front. a drop on the bottom opens and closes to let smaller flying object inside. HEADSHIPS: about twice the size of a human jet. similar to a beetle, veeeery similar. armed with two energy turrets on the front, similar to a minigun. GROUNDHEADS: smaller vehicles, do not have wheels. they hover, using 4 jet engines where the wheels would be. can carry up to 20 ground soldiers. Ultranium Known as Alex by some, and Ultranium by most, he has done both bad and good. after a recent visit from an old friend, he has sworn to change his ways for the good of earth and for the good of nanosia, being sworn in to his rightful place as General Alexal of the Nanosian Fleet. POWERS: *Super Strength *Super durability *Enhanced Speed *"Lazer Vision" *Flight *does not need oxygen *in other words, unhuman. Sotiras Sector: *a team of earthly heroes build on peace and good. *goal: to rid the world of evil, one villian at a time. *very few members, as the others were either exiled or chased off like a stray cat. *does not condone MURDER or MURDERERS. Your past is the past though. NANDRITE The main armor of the Nanosians: *highly indestructable *mends to the mind and body *immune to human/ planetary ailments and conditions (such as fire, heat, cold, and electricity) *mending only occurs when worn by a nanosian, otherwise it's useless to humans. *does not have a melting point. *does not conduct heat nor can it conduct electricity. *waterproof, can be used as diving equipment. *colors variate by rankings: #Generals- Gold #Captains- Assortment of Blue, Green, and Purple. #Commanders- very light blue. #sub-commanders- orange #flight-pilots- silver or white #Spectari- ALL Red. #Ground Troops- regular grey or black. "BY THE NANOSIANS I WILL VOW, MY LIFE IS IN THEIR DEBT AS MY LIFE IS IN THE DEBT OF THE HUMAN RACE. TO THIS I SWEAR, AS GENERAL, I WILL ADAPT AND OVERCOME." -General Alexal (ULTRANIUM), upon initiation ADREYZAL Made from thousands of DNA strands of countless Nanosian beings, including the Superior DNA strand of the Emperor, Adreyzal was born in the military section of the Nanosian society.. The clone was tortured for his Hostility and Refusal to back down. Whipped and scarred, he was sent to earth. POWERS: * Super Strength * Super durability * Super Speed * "Lazer Vision" * Flight * does not need oxygen * Green lightning vision * Invulnerability to Magic/Energy